Switched reluctance motors (SRM) generally include components constructed from magnetic materials such as iron, nickel, or cobalt. A pair of opposing coils in the SRM may become electronically energized. The inner magnetic material is attracted to the energized coil causing an inner assembly to rotate while producing torque. Once alignment is achieved, the pair of opposing coils is de-energized and a next pair of opposing coils is energized.